Insecurities
by Fairy Dell
Summary: In which Lucy is insecure and Natsu is nervous.


**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima created Fairy Tail and its characters. I just play with them.**

* * *

"Another strawberry smoothie please, Mira."

Mira looked worriedly at the blonde at the bar, sitting with her head laying on her arms. She got the drink, set it down, and gave a small smile.

"Anything you want to talk about, Lucy?"

"No." The blonde paused. "Yes. That is, I should. But I should talk to him about it. Otherwise I won't get answers. But I don't know if I actually want answers. Not if they're the answers I think I'll get." She sighed. "I'm not making any sense. Sorry Mira."

"Is this about Natsu?"

Lucy cringed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well…yes."

At that moment, the dragonslayer in question entered the guild. He scanned the hall, his eyes only pausing briefly as they passed over the bar then lit up at the sight of Lisanna at a nearby table. He made a beeline for her and pulled her outside, talking animatedly.

"It's like I don't even exist anymore," Lucy said faintly, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sure that's not true," Mira insisted. "He's just excited that Lisanna's back."

"I know, and I don't blame him. They were best friends for so long and he's lost so many people, I'm happy he got one back. It's just-I know we haven't known each other for long, but I thought we were best friends. I guess it was one-sided."

"Lucy, stop talking like that!" Cana said as she sauntered up for a refill. "Everyone knows how close you and Natsu are. Lisanna being back isn't going to change that."

"You don't know that. You know, everyone used to say how much I reminded them of Lisanna. I bet that's the only reason he kept me around, because it made him miss her less. Now that she's back, he doesn't need his replacement friend." Lucy sniffled. "And I let myself fall for that idiot!"

Mira and Cana gasped. For all that they, and everyone else, teased Lucy about dating Natsu, they never expected her to admit her feelings so easily.

"You didn't spike her smoothie, did you?" Cana whispered to Mira.

"Nope, she's sober."

They turned to watch the blonde, who was holding back tears.

"I think I'll just go home for today. It's not like Natsu has wanted to do any jobs with me recently anyway."

She slid off the stool and made her way through the tables and the crowd, misery coming off her in waves. Cana stood to follow her, but Mira shook her head.

"Give her some space for now, at least. She'll come talk to us when she's ready."

Just as she reached the doors, they opened, revealing the pair who had slipped out earlier. Lisanna hugged Natsu, whispered something in his ear, and skipped off to talk to her sister. Natsu met Lucy's gaze and gave an uncharacteristically nervous smile.

"Hey, can we talk?"

Despite her better judgment, Lucy nodded. Natsu led her to an isolated table and sat across from her.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been around as much recently," he said.

"It's okay. I understand." Lucy stared at her hands.

"No, it's not. You're my partner and my partner should be my first priority."

"I get it," Lucy whispered, tears burning in her eyes. "You want Lisanna to be your partner now."

"What? No, that's not it at all-"

"I mean, she was supposed to be your partner all along, wasn't she? She was your best friend. You two would probably be dating by now if she hadn't disappeared. And it's not like I can compare with the rest of Team Natsu. You're all so much stronger than me. I'm sure Lisanna would be a better fit. She was meant to be on the team from the start, right?" Lucy rambled to keep the tears from falling.

"Lucy-"

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad Lisanna is back! And I know how happy you are to have her back. It makes sense that you want to spend time with her."

"Lucy please-"

"So I can go on jobs with Levy. Or I can go solo and get some training done, maybe get stronger. I should probably concentrate more on combat training. It's not like I enjoy that stuff, but it's good to know in case my keys get taken or something if I don't have a team to back me up. So you don't have to worry about rescuing me all the time anymore. I get it."

"Geez, would shut up and listen to me, ya weirdo!" Natsu's shout captured the attention of the guild members, who looked at the two curiously. Lucy's lower lip wobbled.

"Look," he said in a softer tone, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. But you wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise. I need to set a few things straight. So will ya sit there quietly and hear me out?"

She nodded.

"Even if those things were true, and they aren't, do you really think I'm the kind of person who would do that to you? But that doesn't even matter because I don't want Lisanna as my partner."

Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but quickly closed it when Natsu shot her annoyed look.

"Lisanna was my best friend as a kid, yes. But you're my best friend now. I still care about her, but you're the most important person to me. Well, aside from Happy. I don't know why you think we would ask her to be on Team Natsu either. Lisanna was never going to be my partner. She was on a team with Mira and Elfman. Sometimes I went with them, but I never thought about getting a partner until you came to Fairy Tail."

"You only asked me to be your partner because you needed a pretty blonde girl for that job with Duke Everlue."

Natsu smiled sheepishly. "Do you know how much time I spent in front of the board that day, trying to find some excuse to ask you to come with me on a job? You know me, when have I ever taken the peaceful approach first? I usually just bust in, fists flamin' and throwin' punches."

Lucy couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face. "You are very good at destroying things."

"I can't help it. My magic is destructive. That's one of the reasons I admire your magic."

"You admire my magic? But it's so weak compared to the rest of yours."

"That's not true! You're so much smarter than me. You have to remember when you can call your different spirits, decide which ones are the best for whatever situation we're in, and you have to power them with your own magic. No one here thinks you're weak, Luce. When you're angry, you're as scary as Erza!"

Lucy had rarely seen Natsu so serious; usually he only got like this when in the midst of a fight.

"You have such a big heart, Lucy. It's your biggest strength. I've seen you keep a smile on your face when people are hurting you, and forgive those same people, befriend them, even. Not to mention, you put up with me."

Lucy laughed, tears once again filling her eyes. This time, however, they were tears of happiness.

"Thanks Natsu," she whispered. "For such an idiot, you always seem to know what to say to make me feel better."

"I'm your best friend. It's my job." Despite the happy words, sadness stole over Natsu's face. Lucy promised herself she would ask him about it later. One serious conversation was enough for the day. For the time being, however, she would enjoy the rest of the afternoon with her partner and closest friend.

Over at the bar, Lisanna frowned, the cat ears from her Animal Soul twitching atop her head as she eavesdropped unashamedly.

"Well that didn't go as planned," she muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Mira asked, eyeing her sister carefully. She loved Lisanna, but she wasn't going to let her baby sister come between her favorite pairing, especially now that she knew Lucy's feelings.

"Natsu was supposed to ask her out. But I guess that works too."

Mira bit back a squeal. "What were they talking about then?"

"Lucy was feeling a little insecure. I guess she thought Natsu was in love with me or something ridiculous like that." Lisanna snorted. "No offence, but no way. I had a crush on him when we were kids, but I outgrew it. He's a little…much for me."

"She was telling me earlier that she was jealous of how much time he was spending with you lately."

Lisanna chuckled. "She wouldn't be if she realized how much of that time was Natsu talking about her. You know why he wanted to talk to me earlier? He asked me to be his wingman. He wanted to ask her out but didn't know how or where to take her if she said yes." She smiled. "It was kind of adorable how nervous he was."

After a few moments of silence, Lisanna glanced at her sister, wondering why she wasn't shrieking at the news. Mira was frozen, eyes fixed on the pair in question, and starting to hyperventilate.

"Mira, breathe."

"They," Mira said slowly, "will have the most beautiful babies. I will be their godmother and teach them everything they need to know about life and love."

Lisanna smiled, shaking her head at her sister's antics. But internally, she agreed. Natsu and Lucy's kids would be the most adorable things. However, she knew she would fight Mira for the right to be godmother.

After all, she was Natsu's wingman.

* * *

 **Hello my lovelies!**

 **Just a quick one-shot that's been on my mind this week. If you couldn't tell, I kind of hate the whole "Lisanna comes back and everyone suddenly hates Lucy" trope, so here's why that wouldn't happen!**

 **Special thanks, as always, to star-eye for beta-reading and being awesome in general.**

 **-FD**


End file.
